Talk:Durnehviir/Archive 1
Name Meaning I think Durnehviir's name would more properly translate to "Undying Curse", similarly to how Odahviing's name is literally "Snow Hunter Wing", but is properly "Winged Snow Hunter". Octagonapus97 (talk) 04:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) no loot? am i the only one who couldn't get look off this guy? Nope, don't think you're supposed to since he isn't actually dead. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 02:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) he just goes back to the soul cairn. Durnehviir over Cities Randomly while I'm inside one of the cities, Durnehviir will start flying overhead and roaring a bunch. He doesn't attack anyone and none of the villagers seem to take notice. I've summoned him the 3 times to get soul tear. Is the fact that he's doing this a glitch for me or is this also happening to enough other people to think this is on purpose? SlainSeraph (talk) 23:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If you mean you actually found a large enough space to summon him inside the city, then I see no reason why it shouldn't happen. I've done this many times with Odahving and the Call Dragon shout. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 00:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no summoning involved. He just randomly starts flying overhead about 1/7 of the time I enter a city space. Since this posting, I've even had it happen a couple times in the wilderness, but not as much. I've only summoned him once after I ran into him in the wilderness since and haven't noticed him again yet, but I've been spending a lot of time in caves. SlainSeraph (talk) 05:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Durnehviiir looks like Paarthurnax Is It Just me or does this guy look a lot like paarthurnax does that mean either paarthernax is undead or all dragons go grey and damaged when living naturaly since the dragon wars (all Dov Were Reseructed except Paarthurnax and Durnehviir) I'm not sure how much he looks like Paarthurnax, but those two weren't the only dragons not ressurected. Vulthuryol also was not revived by Alduin - he was trapped in Blackreach much earlier. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 13:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Console fix for premature death? So as I emerged from the Boneyard, the dragon I'd just killed miraculously appeared before me. "Well, I guess the vampire was right," I thought, "this thing just won't stay dead." So I shot him until he resembled a porcupine and haven't seen him since, which I pegged as a good thing. Then I come to Wiki and discover that he was not in fact trying to make good on assassination attempt #2, but that he just wanted a simple conversation. Poor guy. So I'm wondering if there's any console commands that would bring him back to "life" - undeath...whatever - and allow me to learn to summon him for the new shout. Thanks! --Lastarael (talk) 05:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : He did said "Stay your weapons" and entered into dialogue with you. Are you that distrusting of dragons? Haha : Anyways, if his body is still near you, maybe you can get his RefID and do: *Prid *enable *resurrect : See if that works. 05:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : Unfortunately I did this a couple weeks ago, so his body is long gone (or I just can't find it to save my life). I may just have to use the console to learn the shout, which is disappointing. In my defense, I didn't see any dialogue - I believe I killed him before I got close enough to see it. Sadly this is a case where "shoot first and ask questions later" was not the best of plans. Thanks for your help though! ^^ --Lastarael (talk) 02:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : I tested this briefly. When I came out of the Boneyard, I immediately shot him dead. He didn't seem phased by it, but his health bar disappeared completely. He was still active and alive in appearance. However, he didn't initiate any conversation. I was able to jump up close enough to interact with him manually, though, and that started the process as if it was intended. PC Version. 09:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Summoning in Soul Cairn I can confirm that summoning Durnehviir while in the soul cairn (as in, mere seconds after recieving the shout to do so) will summon him with no problems on the PC version as well. 09:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) bug Excuse me but i usualy do not talk or edit on wikis but i THINK if you use dragon rend on the dragon, the game crashes. But ive only dont this once can someone els test this and see if it works? and add it to the bugs if it does 04:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Brandon Purvis On what system, mate? That sort of thing matters when it come to bugs. Zelron (talk) 04:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I apologize i forgot to add this, it happened on xbox360 04:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Brandon Purvis Inconsitencies "My claws have rended the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle." ''Seems like a bit of a plot inconsistency, considering that he's undead, meaning he must have been slain at some point. Actually, the idea that he is undead is complety false. I'm not really sure where the idea came from anyway. Durnehviir was alive, he went to the soul carin seeking more power, and then got trapped there from some 4000+ years. At no point was he killed, or would it even be possible to kill him there. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) It is likely that because of where he is, people came to see him as undead, regaurdless of wether or not he truly is. 15:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Flying Around the Throat of the World I summoned Durnehviir to help me fight some giants. After we beat them, he started flying around and i fast traveled away. Eventually, I fast traveled to the Throat of the World. There, i heard 2 dragons roaring. I knew one of them had to be Odahviing, but i didn't know about the other. I though maybe by chance a dragon spawned there and i was in for an epic duel with the help of Paarthurnax and Odahviing. But to my surprise, it was Durnehviir. He was flying around like Odahviing. So i fast traveled away, and back, and he was still there. I've never had that happen in any of my saves before, the only difference with this save is that i went and told Valerica i killed Harkon, and she is back in Castle Volkihar. So my question is: Does that normally happen, or is it a glitch? Dragonscript On the page, there's no R when his name is written out in Dragon, so it just says Durnehvii. 16:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I know this is an old message, but just saw it now. I don't know why the script was ignoring the "R" because it was already present in the text, so I had to add a double "R" for the script to add the letter correctly in dragon language. Now it spells Durnehviir's name correctly in dragon language. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 02:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Just thought you would like to know The very first bug listed is NOT a bug someone just screwed up and put general information in the bugs section 11:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :It's been removed now, it's already mentioned on the Summon Durnehviir page, where it should be anyways. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes doesn't recognise you as Dragonborn I had already completed Dragon Rising but not seen the Grey Beards, he didn't know why he had intict to refer to me as dova. :Please remember to sign your posts. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 06:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::He doesn't recognize you as Dragonborn, because you hadn't seen the Greybeards yet. The Greybeards are the ones that test you to see if you ''truly are Dragonborn. So, since you hadn't done that part yet, you were still not considered Dragonborn. —KruziikrelSummon 07:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Killing Durnehviir on a Perch I got this bug, and fixed it by leaving the Boneyard through the entrance. It caused the quest stage to be set to "talk to valeria". I'm playing on the 360. 17:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC)